1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connections in lamps. More particularly, the invention relates to the connections for lamps which experience high voltage and/or high current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arc lamps experience high current (e.g., such as up to about 15 A at low voltage) and high voltage (e.g., 800 V at low current). As a result of the power drain associated with this voltage, the exterior of the lamp can reach temperatures around 850xc2x0 C.
Currently, there are two methods of making the electrical connection to an arc lamp which will deliver the necessary power to the lamp. A first prior art method is shown in FIGS. 7A, 7B in which a lamp electrode 105 is enclosed in one end of the lamp enclosure 106. It is to be understood that the electrical connection may be the same at the other end of the lamp 106. According to this method, the lamp electrode 105 is terminated inside an end fitting 102. This end fitting is preferably formed of a ceramic insulating material.
The electrode 105 projecting from the lamp 106 is received within the end fitting 102 and electrically engages a power line 104 along a weld joint 101. The electrode 105 and lamp 106 are held in place in end fitting 102 using non-conductive potting material 128. The power line 104, which is preferably a high-temperature wire of about 8xe2x80x3-14xe2x80x3 in length, is flexible and is wrapped in a high-temperature insulation 108 at substantially all points between the weld joint 101 and an electrical connector 107 which is provided at a distal end of the power line 104 and which has a hole therein.
As shown in FIG. 7B, the connector 107 is adapted to receive a metal fastener 109 which may be in the form of a screw, as shown. The fastener 109 also receives a similar electrical connector 114 of a second power line 116 which is integrally connected to a power source and which is also preferably wrapped in high-temperature insulation 108. When the fastener 109 receives both electrical connectors 107, 114, an electrical connection is established between the first power line 104 and the second power line 116. Further, to maintain the electrical connection, the fastener 109 is fastened to a standoff 110 which is connected to the lamp housing 112, e.g., the fastener 109 may be screwed into the standoff 110.
In the second method, which is shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, an internal electrical connection is made between a metallic end fitting 130 and a lamp electrode 105 projecting from one end of a lamp 106. It is to be understood that the connection may be the same at the other end of the lamp 106. The electrode 105 is received by the metallic end fitting 130 thereby establishing an electrical connection 126 between the electrode 105 and the end fitting 130 which is preferably formed of metal. Electrode 105 and lamp 106 are held in place to end fitting 130 using nonconductive potting material 128.
The end fitting 130 is received within a recess 137 formed in an insulating block 134 which is preferably formed out of a ceramic material. Positioned in the recess 137 is a proximal end 142 of a power line 140 which is preferably a high-temperature wire. Substantially all of the power line extending beyond the insultating block 134 is wrapped in a high-temperature insulation 108. When the end fitting 130 is received in the recess 137, the outer collar of the metallic end fitting 130 contacts the distal end 142 of the power line 140 thereby electrically connecting the power line 140 and the electrode 105.
A clamp 131, such as a c-shaped clamp, may be positioned on top of the end fitting 130 to hold the end fitting 130 in the recess 137. Without a clamp, the electrical connection between the end fitting 130 and the power source will be unstable. Accordingly, fasteners 139 are typically used to lock the clamp 131 onto the block 134; the fasteners may pass through holes 133 in the clamp 131 and be received in bores 135 in the block 134. A distal end 143 of the power line 140 is connected to an electrical connector 144 which is adapted to be connected to a power source.
Unfortunately, the first of the aforementioned methods of supplying power to the lamp requires the use of insulating standoffs 110 configured with threaded holes in which the fasteners 109 connect the lamp wire with the wire from the power source. In the second method, to establish a stable connection, fasteners 139 and a clamp 131 must be employed to lock the end fitting into the insulating block 134. Thus, although two solutions currently exists to transmit power to an arc lamp, the solutions require the use of additional parts which have a cost associated therewith. In addition, the connections require the fastening and unfastening of fasteners (e.g., turning of the screws) which is not only time consuming, it is also problematic as the fastener or standoff may be damaged. For example, the threads of the screw may become stripped thereby making the connection unstable and/or difficult to disconnect.
In light of the aforementioned, it is desired to achieve one or more of the following in a new apparatus and method for an electrical connection: (a) effectively transmit power to an arc lamp; (b) reduce the number of necessary parts and/or production costs; and/or (c) easily establish and disestablish an electrical connection in an arc lamp.
The invention herein contains multiple embodiments including a connective apparatus for an electrical connection, the apparatus including: (a) a housing including: (1) a bore through the housing which is adapted to receive an arc lamp end fitting having a female electrical connector projecting therefrom; and (2) an electrical connector container having one end in communication with the bore; and (b) a male electrical connector provided in the electrical connector container, wherein a first portion of the male electrical connector is adapted to engage electrically the female electrical connector, and wherein a second portion the male connector is electrically connected to a power supply.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the electrical connector container may be substantially transverse to the bore.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the male electrical connector may include a spring provided adjacent the second portion.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the male electrical connector may include a spring provided adjacent the second portion, wherein the first portion of the male electrical connector may be biased by the spring toward the bore.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the male electrical connector may include a spring provided adjacent the second portion, wherein the first portion of the male electrical connector may be biased by the spring toward the bore. In this embodiment, when the arc lamp end fitting is positioned in the bore, the first portion of the male connector, which electrically engages the female electrical connector, may be adapted to be driven downward in the electrical connector container by the female electrical connector.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the electrical connection between the second portion of the male connector and the power supply may not be readily disengaged.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the second portion of the male connector may be integrally connected to the power supply.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the housing may be formed of a nonconductive material.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, a front side of the housing may have a gap formed therein which extends into the bore and which may be adapted to receive the female electrical connector.
In another embodiment of the connective apparatus, the female electrical connector may include a socket which may be adapted to receive and to engage electrically the male electrical connector.
Another embodiment of the invention pertains to an arc lamp apparatus which includes: (a) an arc lamp including: (1) a first end including a first arc lamp end fitting having a first female electrical connector projecting therefrom; (2) a second end; and (3) a light emitting portion positioned between the first and second ends; (b) a first connective apparatus including: (1) a first housing including: (A) a first bore through the first housing in which the first arc lamp end fitting is positioned; and (B) a first electrical connector container having one end in communication with the first bore; and (2) a first male electrical connector provided in the first container, wherein a first portion of the first male electrical connector electrically engages the first female electrical connector, and wherein a second portion the first male connector is electrically connected to a power supply.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the first electrical connector container may be substantially transverse to the first bore.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the first male electrical connector may include a spring provided adjacent the second portion thereof.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the first male electrical connector may include a spring provided adjacent the second portion thereof, wherein the first portion of the first male electrical connector may be biased by the spring toward first bore of the first housing.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the second end of the arc lamp may include a second arc lamp end fitting having a second female electrical connector projecting therefrom, and wherein the arc lamp apparatus may further include: (c) a second connective apparatus including: (1) a second housing including: (A) a second bore through the second housing in which the second arc lamp end fitting is positioned; and (B) a second electrical connector container having one end in communication with the second bore; and (2) a second male electrical connector provided in the second container, wherein a first portion of the second male electrical connector may electrically engage the second female electrical connector, and wherein a second portion the second male connector may be electrically connected to the power supply.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the second end of the arc lamp may include a second arc lamp end fitting having a second female electrical connector projecting therefrom, and wherein the arc lamp apparatus may further include: (c) a second connective apparatus including: (1) a second housing including: (A) a second bore through the second housing in which the second arc lamp end fitting is positioned; and (B) a second electrical connector container having one end in communication with the second bore; and (2) a second male electrical connector provided in the second container, wherein a first portion of the second male electrical connector may electrically engage the second female electrical connector, wherein a second portion the second male connector may be electrically connected to the power supply, and wherein the second male electrical connector may include a spring provided adjacent the second portion thereof.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the second end of the arc lamp may include a second arc lamp end fitting having a second female electrical connector projecting therefrom, and wherein the arc lamp apparatus may further include: (c) a second connective apparatus including: (1) a second housing including: (A) a second bore through the second housing in which the second arc lamp end fitting is positioned; and (B) a second electrical connector container having one end in communication with the second bore; and (2) a second male electrical connector provided in the second container, wherein a first portion of the second male electrical connector may electrically engage the second female electrical connector, wherein a second portion the second male connector may be electrically connected to the power supply, wherein the second male electrical connector may include a spring provided adjacent the second portion thereof, and wherein when the first arc lamp end fitting is positioned in the first bore of the first housing, the first portion of the first male connector, which electrically engages the first female electrical connector, may be driven downward in the first container of the first housing by the first female electrical connector.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the second end of the arc lamp may include a second arc lamp end fitting having a second female electrical connector projecting therefrom, and wherein the arc lamp apparatus may further include: (c) a second connective apparatus including: (1) a second housing including: (A) a second bore through the second housing in which the second arc lamp end fitting is positioned; and (B) a second electrical connector container having one end in communication with the second bore; and (2) a second male electrical connector provided in the second container, wherein a first portion of the second male electrical connector may electrically engage the second female electrical connector, wherein a second portion the second male connector may be electrically connected to the power supply, and wherein the electrical connections between the second portions of the first and second male connectors and the power supply may not be readily disengaged.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the second end of the arc lamp may include a second arc lamp end fitting having a second female electrical connector projecting therefrom, and wherein the arc lamp apparatus may further include: (c) a second connective apparatus including: (1) a second housing including: (A) a second bore through the second housing in which the second arc lamp end fitting is positioned; and (B) a second electrical connector container having one end in communication with the second bore; and (2) a second male electrical connector provided in the second container, wherein a first portion of the second male electrical connector may electrically engage the second female electrical connector, wherein a second portion the second male connector may be electrically connected to the power supply, and wherein the second portions of the first and second male connectors may be integrally connected to the power supply.
In another embodiment of the arc lamp apparatus, the second end of the arc lamp may include a second arc lamp end fitting having a second female electrical connector projecting therefrom, and wherein the arc lamp apparatus may further include: (c) a second connective apparatus including: (1) a second housing including: (A) a second bore through the second housing in which the second arc lamp end fitting is positioned; and (B) a second electrical connector container having one end in communication with the second bore; and (2) a second male electrical connector provided in the second container, wherein a first portion of the second male electrical connector may electrically engage the second female electrical connector, wherein a second portion the second male connector may be electrically connected to the power supply, and wherein the first and second housings may be formed of a nonconductive material.
The invention also contemplates a method of connecting an arc lamp to a power supply, the method including: (a) moving a first end of an arc lamp through a first bore in a first housing, the first end of arc lamp comprising a first arc lamp end fitting having a first female electrical connector projecting therefrom; (b) moving the first end of the arc lamp into a second bore in a second housing; (c) moving a second end of the arc lamp into the first bore in the first housing, the second end of the arc lamp comprising a second arc lamp end fitting having a second female electrical connector projecting therefrom; (d) aligning the first female electrical connector with a slot in the second housing while simultaneously aligning the second female electrical connector with a slot in the first housing; (e) rotating the arc lamp so as to position the first female electrical connector in the slot in the second housing and so as to position the second female electrical connector in the slot in the first housing; (f) engaging, electrically, the first female electrical connector with a first male electrical connector in the second housing, wherein the first male electrical connector is electrically connected to a power source; and (g) engaging, electrically, the second female electrical connector with a second male electrical connector in the first housing, wherein the second male electrical connector is electrically connected to the power source.
In another embodiment of the method of connecting an arc lamp to a power supply, the first female electrical connector may include a socket which electrically engages the first male electrical connector, and wherein the second female electrical connector may include a socket which electrically engages the second male electrical connector.
In another embodiment of the method of connecting an arc lamp to a power supply, the first male electrical connector may be provided in the slot in the second housing, and wherein the second male electrical connector may be provided in the slot in the first housing.
The invention also contemplates a method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the method including: (a) moving an arc lamp end fitting projecting from the end of the arc lamp into a bore in a housing, wherein the arc lamp end fitting has a female electrical connector projecting therefore; (b) aligning the female electrical connector with an electrical connector container in the housing, wherein a male electrical connector is provided in the electrical connector container; (c) rotating the arc lamp so as to force the female electrical connector into the electrical connector container; (d) contacting the female electrical connector and the male electrical connector; and (e) establishing an electrical connection between the male electrical connector and the female electrical connector.
In another method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the step of contacting the female and male electrical connectors may include: (d1) compressing a spring provided below the male electrical connector in the housing.
In another method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the male electrical connector may be connected to a power supply.
In another method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the step of establishing an electrical connection between the male and female electrical connectors may include: (e1) moving an end portion of male electrical connector into a socket formed in an end of the female electrical connector.
The invention also contemplates a method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the method including: (a) positioning an arc lamp end fitting projecting from the end of the arc lamp against a gap in a housing, wherein a bore is provided behind the gap, wherein the arc lamp end fitting has a female electrical connector projecting therefore; (b) pushing the arc lamp end fitting through the gap and into the bore; (c) aligning the female electrical connector with an electrical connector container in the housing, wherein a male electrical connector is provided in the electrical connector container; (d) rotating the arc lamp so as to force the female electrical connector into the electrical connector container; (e) contacting the female electrical connector and the male electrical connector; and (f) establishing an electrical connection between the male electrical connector and the female electrical connector.
In further method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the step of contacting the female and male electrical connectors may include: (e1) compressing a spring provided below the male electrical connector in the housing.
In further method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the male electrical connector may be connected to a power supply.
In further method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the step of establishing an electrical connection between the male and female electrical connectors may include: (f1) moving an end portion of male electrical connector into a socket formed in an end of the female electrical connector.
In further method of connecting one end of an arc lamp to a power supply, the housing may be formed of a pliable material, and wherein the step of pushing the arc lamp end fitting through the gap and into the bore may include: (b1) expanding a width of the gap to be as wide as a width of the arc lamp end fitting; (b2) moving the arc lamp end fitting into the bore; and (b3) returning the gap to its original width.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description, appended claims, and accompanying exemplary embodiments shown in the drawings.